Icelandic Divergence
by ScribblinDaydreamer
Summary: An angsty story of Iceland falling ill due to the volcanic nature of his country's landmass. Inspired by my geography lessons. HongIce ship. Yep.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: maybe angst isn't so bad after all. I ship Iceland and Hong Kong. It's cute, okay, don't judge me. In this story, Iceland falls into a dangerous illness due to a sudden increase in volcanic activity in his country.

Despite Hong Kong's protests and refusals, his people seemed intent on sending him gifts. Most nations experienced this too; an unusual gratitude from their people, to thank them for simply existing and doing their job. Hong Kong received a myriad of things from his citizens, ranging from homemade cakes to the latest technological gadgets. He would donate most of it to citizens in need, but kept things that fed his hobbies, such as game consoles, smartphones and movies. He also had an extensive collection of plush toys, but no one knew of this besides his caregiver, China, and his special friend Iceland. He and Iceland, or Ice as he liked to call him, texted each other many times a day, the signals bouncing back and forth across continents. Sometimes they'd send pictures to each other; not of their country or their unique cultures, but mundane, everyday things, like lunchtimes, commutes, cleaning, shopping and various things about their day. Hardly an hour would go by without a text or picture from either nation, despite the difference in time zones.

Hong Kong glanced under the table at his phone, restlessly swiping the screen with a finger as the business men around him droned on in formal monotones. It had been at least four hours since Ice had texted. Allowing himself to dwell on his friend rather than his responsibilities, Hong Kong stared down at his phone, challenging the screen to light up. He shuffled his feet against the expensive carpet, bored of the stuffy conference room.

His phone suddenly vibrated, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. A cute picture of Ice and his puffin, creatively named Mr. Puffin, materialized on the screen, displaying a phone icon underneath. Hong Kong frowns. Ice would usually never call him, unless he'd had a really bad day and felt the need to rant or complain. He stood up and his colleagues looked over at him, a handful of older, sophisticated men observed his teenage form and smartphone with disapproval.

'Sorry, I have to take this,' he murmured and quickly stepped out to the corridor. He breathed out a sigh before answering the phone. 'Hello? Ice?'

'Is this Li Xiao?' a somewhat familiar voice asked.

'Yes, who is this?' _Where's Ice?_

'This is Norway. Lukas Bondevik. I am Emil's brother.'

'Oh,' Hong Kong paused awkwardly, not used to hearing Ice's human name. 'Where's Iceland?'

There was a slight pause.

'Hello? Norway?'

'He's in hospital, at our Scandinavian Headquarters,' Norway replied heavily.

Hong Kong instantly tensed up. 'Is he okay?'

'…I don't know,' Norway sighed. 'His landmass is suffering volcanic eruptions. The plates are shifting and I don't know what will happen. Greenland is managing his country's affairs right now, but Emil has asked to see you.'

'Tell him I'll be there as soon as possible,' Hong Kong took the phone away from his ear, already in motion. He rushed down the corridor, dodging past employees and racing past the elevator to fly down the stairs. Annoyed at his pace, he leapt up onto the banister and slid down the last few flights. He ran down to his PA's office and grabbed him by the collar, dragging the surprised man out the door while making a stream of demands.

'Get on the phone,' Hong Kong ordered in an urgent but steady tone. 'Prepare the private jet and get the coordinates of the Scandinavian Headquarters and set a flight course for it immediately. Cancel all my meetings or have temporary replacements fill my place unofficially.'

'For how long, sir?' his assistant complied, pulling out his phone and headset.

'Indefinitely,' Hong Kong decided, pushing his assistant away. 'Go. We'll rendezvous on the jet. You have half an hour!'

His assistant nodded nervously, hurrying away to do his bidding.

Hong Kong ran out of the building and paused on the sidewalk, taking in the heavy traffic and crawling cars. Grinding his teeth, he ran off to the back of the building and quickly pulled out his motorcycle. He cast his helmet aside, jumped straight on and kicked the powerful machine to life, and flew off with a screech of his tires. He ripped through the noisy traffic, expertly swerving through the narrow gaps in a highly illegal fashion.

-page break-

Iceland stared at the TV at the foot of his hospital bed. He flicked through channel after channel, but the same thing was always shown; hideous ash clouds and explosive volcanoes. His dilemma was being broadcasted everywhere, in English, French, German, Italian, every language he knew. He couldn't look away, even though the frightening images and urgent voices of reporters coiled his insides into a painful knot. His hands shook as they hovered above his knees, clutched tightly around the remote. The liquids in the tubes attached to his wrists wobbled with his movements.

His eyes were fixated on the TV, so much so that he didn't notice the door to his right swoosh open.

'Ice,' Hong Kong breathed, walking up to his friend's bedside, still dressed in his business suit and tie. 'Ice, are you okay?'

Ice looked up at him silently, and then looked back at the TV, a blank, lost, look on his face.

'Ice,' Hong Kong repeated, glancing at the TV screen. He carefully pried the remote away from Ice's frozen fingers, ignoring his weak protests. He promptly switched the TV off and dragged a chair up to the bedside.

'Ice,' he said again, sitting down. 'Ice, talk to me.'

Ice stared at the blackened TV screen, seemingly dazed. He shrugged uselessly.

'You asked me to come,' Hong Kong stated stubbornly. 'I'm not leaving until you talk to me.'

There was a painful silence as Iceland hesitated. The clean, white room seemed to grow still, the curtains stopped wavering as the breeze stopped, both nations became very still and nothing moved, save for the dust motes swirling gently in the sunbeams from the window.

'I…' Ice started, his voice a trembling whisper. 'I'm scared, Li.'

'Tell me what's happening,' Hong Kong insisted, his hands balling into fists, though he maintained a calm façade.

'The tectonic plates,' Ice explained slowly. 'Their shifting is tearing my country. It hurts, Li. My insides… ah…' The silver haired boy lifted his blanket and moved his shirt upwards, revealing several bloodied bandages.

Hong Kong's expression hardened. 'Is it the volcanoes? Do you know what's going to happen?'

Ice nodded, pulling his shirt back down. 'I feel like I'm breaking apart. I don't know what's going to happen to me or my people… I don't want to be stuck in here, Li. They won't let me have Mr. Puffin in here.' He tried to appear stoic, but his voice shook and his eyes grew tearful.

'You have me,' Hong Kong promised, gripping Iceland's hand. 'I won't leave, as long as you need me.'

Ice gave him a weak, grateful smile. 'My brother and the other Nordics are with the European countries and the Americas, taking worldwide emergency procedures. I'm stuck in this hospital room with no one besides the specialized staff and the news.'

'I won't leave,' Hong Kong repeated defiantly. 'And I'm not letting you watch the news anymore.'

'I need to know what's happening,' Ice protested in a desperate tone, struggling to sit upright. The room morphed and distorted around him in a dizzying illusion, and he didn't resist as Hong Kong pushed him back down. 'Every time there's an eruption… I get terrible internal bleeding… and if it's really bad, sometimes it even… ah…'

'What?' Hong Kong asked, his eyes betraying his deep worry.

'Umm…' Ice took a deep breath. 'Have you seen the movie _Alien_?'

The Asian boy's eyes widened in horror.

'I-It's not exactly that bad,' Ice tried to reassure him. 'It's just… my skin will tear if it's particularly bad.'

Hong Kong rested his forehead on the bed, recollecting himself for a moment before looking back up with a determined expression. 'I know you're scared, but watching the news is only going to make it worse, okay? We'll deal with it when it comes. I won't leave you.'

Ice smiled humourlessly. 'You keep saying that, but what about your people?'

'China will take care of things for me,' Hong Kong replied with certainty. 'I'm staying right here.'

Iceland suddenly jerked upward, his body convulsing as though he'd been dipped in scalding water. He slammed his left hand repeatedly down on the emergency button with a cry of pain. His right hand clutched the left side of his ribcage as a bloodstain quickly soaked his shirt.

Hong Kong grabbed his hand. 'Ice? Ice!'

Iceland choked and gasped unsteadily and his bangs clung to the sick sheen of sweat on his forehead. He propped himself on one elbow, leaning against the railing of his bed to look up at Hong Kong. 'Even if you stay with me…' he managed between gasps, 'what are you going to do?'

The room flooded with hospital staff, but Hong Kong refused to let go of Ice.

Iceland's snowy eyelashes fluttered as his vision dimmed, but he was conscious for long enough to hear his best friend's reply.

'I'm going to make sure you don't leave me,' Hong Kong answered heatedly. 'Don't you dare leave me, Emil Steilsson!'

Ice's eyelids closed as he sank into the darkness with a soft smile.

Hong Kong didn't fight as he was shoved aside by nurses and attendants, and watched helplessly as Ice was transported to the emergency room.

-to be continued-

A/N: Again, this story is not planned at all. Seriously, I am totally unreliable. Anyways, bye.


	2. Cookies and Cream

Chapter 2: cookies and cream

A/N: Slightly fluffier chapter. Advice/suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Hong Kong sat curled up on a chair in the hospital waiting room, resting his chin on his knees. The blank, sterile room was silent except for the incessant ticking of the clock that he refused to look at. He wrapped his arms around his long legs, gazing at the cold linoleum floor with his usual quiet demeanour while a torrent of worry and anxiety flooded and crashed against the confinements of his mind.

A door clicked open and Hong Kong leapt out of his chair, and felt a rush of pins and needles in his unsteady limbs. A sweet-looking nurse walked in with a clipboard and nervously adjusted her thin, silver framed glasses. She tucked a stray lock of blonde hair back into her neat bun before addressing the Asian nation.

"Li Xiao, is it?" she asked, struggling with the pronunciation.

"Hong Kong is fine," he corrected her quickly. "Is Ice okay?"

"He is currently unconscious, but he will wake up in about 4 hours," the nurse flipped the pages on her clipboard with a worried frown. "He may be a nation, but his body can only sustain so much. We aren't certain of his physical limits. We don't have much experience treating… your kind, as you might understand."

Hong Kong nodded and stared downwards at his shoes, chewing his lip.

"Do you…" the nurse started, bringing his focus back. "Do you want to change out of those clothes?"

Hong Kong glanced down at himself, forgetting he was still in his work clothes. "What about Ice?"

"He is being monitored by the entire hospital staff."

Hong Kong pulled out his business card and handed it to the kind nurse.

"Please call me if he wakes up before I get back or his condition changes," he commands with a serious look. Without another word, he exited the room and left the hospital. The Scandinavian Headquarters were located on the southern point of the border between Norway and Sweden, only a few miles away from the Norwegian capitol city, Oslo. The HQ was built somewhat like a university campus, that is, if university campuses had fortress walls and impeccable security. Hong Kong checked out at the western gate and with a sharp whistle, immediately hailed a cab and jumped in.

-page break-

Iceland squinted around him at the surrounding clouds. _Where was he? Was he home?_ He reached a hand out into the thick haze. Flakes of powdery substance landed on his open palm and fluttered down over his clothes. _Snow? Was it snowing?_ He drew his hand back and peered at his fingertips curiously. He flinched back in shock, and began to pat himself down in frenzy, but he couldn't escape the charred ashes that fell like snow. He stumbled backwards, his feet slipped on loose, unsteady rocks. A huge roaring sound filled his ears as the earth beneath his feet shook, giving him the feeling of standing on a thundercloud. Iceland toppled over as a ridge opened beneath him, and quickly rolled away from the edge of the screaming canyon. _Oh God, please no_. He scrambled back in petrifaction as crimson liquid sprayed out from the widening mouth, raining down on him with a coppery smell, soaking him in detestable warmth and horror. He stood up, frozen in the hellish storm when he heard someone calling his name…

"Ice!"

Iceland jerked awake, clawing frantically at the oxygen mask attached to his face as he breathed in great, shuddering gasps. He felt an agonizing burning sensation on his left side.

"Ice, stop!"

He felt someone grab his wrists and push him back down onto a surface of soft pillows and sheets. His wide, stormy violet eyes darted back and forth, taking in the white room and painfully bright lights around him and the steady beeping of machines. His gaze settled on Hong Kong's face hovering above him, the brunet's lips moving at an urgent pace.

"Ice! It's okay, you were just dreaming!" his friend reassured him, letting go of his wrists.

Iceland's breathing slowed to a soft panting as he regained his lucidity. He peeled the oxygen mask off his face and smoothed down his ruffled platinum hair with painful movements.

"Help me up," he rasped to his friend.

Hong Kong raised the top half of the bed and placed a tray before Iceland.

"You're wearing different clothes," Iceland noted weakly, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

"Huh? Oh, right," Hong Kong glanced down at his t-shirt and jeans. "I went into town while you were out. I got us both some stuff." He began to lay out items on the tray under Iceland's tired gaze. "I got you some books, since you're always reading. I'm not sure if you'll like them, I mean, I just judged them by their covers, I can't actually read Nordic. I got us a chess set, since the hospital doesn't seem to keep any, and a deck of cards too. I also got your favourite ice cream-"

"Ice cream?" the Scandinavian boy asked; cutting short Hong Kong's nervous babbling. "Cookies and cream?"

Hong Kong's lips twitched upwards as he reached into one of his numerous shopping bags and pulled out a small tub of cookies and cream ice cream and a spoon.

Iceland's eyes lit up at the sight of the frozen dessert. "I love you."

"Are you talking to me or the ice cream?" the Asian asked jokingly, huffing in amusement.

"Both," was Iceland's reply as he reached towards the spoon. He suddenly flinched in pain and dropped his arm down with a slight groan. "Ugh, stupid left-handedness." He tried again with his right arm, which shook unsteadily as he gripped the spoon. He hissed in annoyance as his weaker limb disobeyed him, moving clumsily and knocking over the container of ice cream. "Umm…"

"Need some help there?" Hong Kong asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Iceland mumbled, still clutching the spoon.

Hong Kong took the spoon from his fingers and replaced the tub, removing the lid as he did so. He dug the utensil in and scooped out a spoonful of ice cream. "Say 'ahh'…"

Iceland blushed uncontrollably, a bright contrast to Hong Kong's poker face.

"Y-You don't have to do all th-this, you know," the Icelandic boy stammered unevenly.

"Do what?" his friend asked innocently.

"Stay here with me and spoil me with all this stuff and hrrmmmgg-" his reply was cut short by Hong Kong stuffing the spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"I can do whatever I want," Hong Kong objects defiantly, scooping up another bite of ice cream. "And you're already a spoilt brat, so there's not much damage I can do."

Iceland swallowed before speaking. "Are you still on about that time I didn't know how to do the dishes? It wasn't my fault, okay! Den and Nor never taught me how!"

"Hey, I picked it up on my own," Hong Kong retorted. "It's just common sense. You figure it out."

"China never taught you?" Ice asked, surprised.

"Well…" Hong Kong began, stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into Iceland's mouth. "While I was in England's care, I preferred to cook for myself, if you know what I'm talking about."

Iceland made a face. Everyone knew of England's notoriously shitty cooking.

"And when you cook, you have to clean," the Asian explained.

"Ahh," Iceland nodded, and then giggled as Hong Kong took the opportunity to feed him more ice cream. He ate it quickly, and spoke before the other nation had a chance to force feed him more. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," Hong Kong agreed, setting the dessert down. "Who are you calling?"

"Greenland," Iceland replied, taking a serious tone. "I need to know if my people are okay."

His friend nodded understandingly and handed over his smartphone. Ice held it clumsily in his right hand and swiped at the screen, dialling his cousin's number from memory.

Hong Kong watched as the Scandinavian nation struggled to press the phone to his ear. His fingers tightened and his insides squirmed uncomfortably at the sight of his pain-stricken friend, but Hong Kong kept his composure. Iceland, however, was the one person who seemed to be able to see through his façade.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ice demanded with a frown. "I'm not a kicked puppy, I'm a nation and I can deal with my own issues."

Hong Kong lowered his eyes and silently disagreed as Iceland conversed with Greenland in urgent tones. Hong Kong breathed out a quiet sigh and tore the sticky strands of stress and anxiety from his mind. He stuffed the useless, illogical emotions into a tiny bottle and shoved the tiny container into the dark closet of his mind, and then locked the doors up tight. He didn't want to deal with such stupid ideas and worries; those things could seethe and fester somewhere that he didn't have to see. But the dreadful sickness grew back as soon as he removed it, reflecting horrific possibilities and that one question he refused to face.

"Li?" Iceland asked, stirring Hong Kong from his reverie. The platinum-haired nation handed him back is phone.

"Huh? Oh, right, um, how are you're people doing?" the brunet asked awkwardly.

Iceland laid back into the pillows, and closed his eyes, resting with the paranoid tension of someone having a nightmare. "Geologists are keeping an eye on the land. If things escalate, there will be an immediate and full evacuation of the entire population and my people will be offered sanctuary in all the Nordic countries and most of Europe."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Iceland asked sardonically, his eyes fluttering back open.

"Sorry," Hong Kong mumbled. "I know you don't know either."

"Stop worrying, silly," Iceland muttered with a yawn. "What time is it?"

Hong Kong checked his phone. "Almost 11pm."

Iceland let his eyes flutter closed again. "I've done nothing but sleep, but I feel so exhausted. You should get some rest too, Li."

"It's probably the drugs they gave you, and I will," he promised, removing the items he'd brought in and lowering the bed for Iceland. "You go to sleep first. I'll go put this stuff away."

"Mmhm," Iceland replied sleepily.

Hong Kong packed the things back into the bags, and as he was leaving, he was halted by a faint, half-awake voice.

"Li?"

"Yeah?" he turned in the doorway to look at the frail form lying on the bed.

"Thank you," Iceland murmured softly.

Hong Kong allowed himself a tiny smile. "No problem, Ice."

The Asian nation paused for a while, watching a calm peace fall over Iceland's pale features, and listened closely to the monitor as the space between heartbeats grew wider. He waited until he was sure Iceland was a sleep before leaving. He pulled out his phone with one hand and dialled the number of the oldest, most experienced nation he knew.

"Hello, China?"

"Yes? Hong Kong, is that you, aru?"

"I have a serious question," he took a deep breath. "What happens if a nation dies?"

A/N: I have no idea what I'm writing. I just let the characters do whatever they want. Yeah. …bye.


	3. Baby Steps

Chapter 3: baby steps

A/N: have some more ramble-writing. I sorta just sit down and go. I have no storyline, I don't even edit ;_; plz don't hate me.

Iceland awoke the next morning to a dimly lit room. The curtains shut out the sunlight that pressed against them and kept the room shadowy and dark. He felt a little better, although he had a pounding headache and was positively parched with thirst. He eased himself upwards, removing the equipment attached to him with a grimace and swung his legs out of the bed. His toes brushed against the ground as he gently slid off the sheets, slowly lowering his weight onto both feet. His skin was splattered with purple-blue bruises beneath his hospital gown. He poked the discolouring with a kind of dazed, muted horror and ran his fingers over his skin and the blood-stained bandages around his torso. As he took a step forward, his knees buckled under him and his legs suddenly folded, causing him to fall with a crash.

"Owww, fucking owww," Iceland cursed under his breath, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Ice?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"L-Li?" Iceland stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He looked over to find another bed had been rolled up beside his, except this one carried a sleepy-looking Asian nation with bed hair. Ice pushed himself up into a sitting position to stare at his friend.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't leave?" Hong Kong asked rhetorically with a yawn. "Are you comfortable down there?"

"My legs don't feel like carrying me," Ice replied, looking for something to grab onto to hoist himself back up. He bit his lip in frustration. "And the floor is kind of cold."

Hong Kong ran a hand through his hair. "I'll come help you up. Look away for a sec."

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing any pants."

"Oh."

There was a short silence as Hong Kong got dressed. Once the brunet was done, he walked around the bed to where Iceland knelt on the floor and offered him both hands. The Nordic accepted them gratefully, clinging to Hong Kong's wrists as he pulled himself off the floor. He swayed on his feet, fatigue still dripping from his limbs.

"How are you feeling?" Hong Kong asked, looking him up and down. "You look seriously pale."

"I feel… dizzy," Iceland answered weakly. "And… a bit nauseous."

"It's probably the blood loss," the Asian inferred. "Why did you remove your IV?"

"I wanted to get a drink," Iceland frowned, trying to take a step. His legs gave away again and he fell towards Hong Kong, into an awkward hug. He blushed and stammered, attempting to pull himself together, but Hong Kong effortlessly lifted him up and deposited him back on the bed.

"You stay right there," Hong Kong commanded. "I'll get you a drink."

Iceland nodded wordlessly as his friend strode past him and drew the curtains apart. Blinding sunlight flooded into the room, shrinking Ice's pupils to tiny pinpoint and forcing him to look away, his retinas burning.

"Hmm, what a nice day," Hong Kong remarked dully, not a flicker of interest on his features. Iceland fiddled with the sheets on his bed as the Asian left the room. He glanced out the window to see that it was indeed a nice day. High cirrus clouds were smeared across a flawless blue and tree branches swayed gently in the zephyrs. Ice looked out longingly from the third storey, wondering if he could go out for some sunlight. He missed Mr. Puffin and his Nordic family, although he knew they couldn't deal with him until his condition had stabilized. _If_ his condition would stabilize. He stared down at his pale arms, his fingers twitching and shaking. It felt as if someone was taking a cheese grater to his nerves; the endless not knowing and the fear electrocuted his heart in uneven pulses. His mind turned back to when he was just a just a child, clueless and wandering about his own land. _Mr. Sweden, what's a government?_ He was so damned useless. Iceland balled his fists against his eyes, feeling a tortured scream constricting in his throat. He didn't know what to do or what to think. _What can I do?_

The door clicked open and he quickly dropped his hands and pretended to be composed.

Hong Kong returned with a bottle of water. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything," Iceland mumbled. _Damn it, he saw right through me._

Hong Kong eyed him for a second before handing him the water. "It's pointless for you to be worrying, you know."

Iceland gulped down the water with relief and turned back to address his friend. "It's not like I can just stop. I can't think of other things in this situation!"

"How about I distract you?"

"With what?"

"Things you like… riddles, games, anything… just to take your mind off things for a while."

"I do like riddles," Iceland said, reaching around to reattach his IV drip.

"Let's go into the courtyard," Hong Kong suggested. "Your paleness is freaking me out, you need some sunlight."

Iceland smiled unevenly, using the IV stand as a support to stumble over to Hong Kong. "This is difficult… it's like being a toddler again."

Hong Kong grasped his hand with a steady grip. "Then we'll go with baby steps, okay?"

The brunet gently guided him out of the room at a painfully slow pace. Iceland kept glancing at him nervously, but Hong Kong showed no sign of impatience.

"Tell me a riddle," Iceland prodded, his bare feet wobbling across the cold corridor floor. He couldn't bear the silence and the hum of fluorescent lights that rang and buzzed in his ears.

Hong Kong thought for a moment, keeping a firm grip on Iceland. "Okay, here's one… it's more of a brain teaser really. At the stroke of midnight, in a busy port, the captain of a British ship is murdered. The investigators have three suspects; a cabin boy, the first mate, and the navigator."

Iceland nodded thoughtfully as they finally reached the elevator. Hong Kong pushed the button and continued.

"The investigators ask the suspects what they were doing at midnight during the captain's murder. The cabin boy says, 'I was below deck, helping to clean the kitchen.' The first mate says, 'I'd noticed our flag was upside down and climbed up to change it.' The navigator says, 'I was in my study, working on setting the course for our next destination.' Tell me, Ice, who killed the captain?"

Iceland frowned as the elevator doors dinged open and they shuffled into the small compartment. "The cabin boy?"

"Why do you think so?" Hong Kong questioned, with a slight smirk. Iceland had the same concentrated frown on that he usually wore when he was engrossed in a good novel.

"Well, if they're in a port, why would they be eating in the ship? There'd be no need to clean the kitchen."

The elevator doors opened again, revealing the large glass windows of the ground level.

"Sound reasoning, but no," Hong Kong replied, leading him gently towards the courtyard entrance. "See, if he was helping others to clean, he'd have a sound alibi."

"It was the navigator then,' Iceland tried again. "No one was with him, he could've easily lied."

Hong Kong shook his head again and chuckled in amusement as Iceland flushed pink. "It was the first mate."

"What? How?" the Nordic country demanded in disbelief.

"At the stroke of midnight, in a busy port, the captain of a British ship is murdered," Hong Kong repeated. "The first mate says, 'I'd noticed our flag was upside down and climbed up to change it.' Do you see it now?"

Iceland thought for a second before realization dawned upon his face, his mouth forming a little 'o' shape. "A British ship… of course the first mate did it! The English flag can't be upside down!"

"There we go," Hong Kong smiled, opening the door to the courtyard and guiding him through.

A warm breeze engulfed them both and they welcomed the familiar tickle of wind. Iceland reached a hand out into the sunlight, observing the way his skin seemed almost translucent, patterned with bruises like clusters of violets on top of snow.

"It's so nice to be outside again," Ice murmured quietly. His breath grew quicker. He loved the way the clouds drifted gently and how the wind seemed to grow cooler and the sunlight seemed to slant and spin as the grass quivered in waves, rising up like the ocean surf…

"Ice?"

Iceland felt someone catch him and hold him up. He was vaguely aware that his IV needle had disappeared. _Why was the sunlight going dark?_

"Ice!"

The ache in his head increased to a steady pounding and his eyes squeezed shut. His head felt like it was burning and his optic nerves felt strained and sore.

"Someone help!"

A twitch of worry stirred across his mind. Why was his friend yelling? Hong Kong…? He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see were blurry circles and a dark haze.

Footsteps echoed against cobblestone and whispered against grass. Hong Kong watched in terrified dismay as Iceland was carried away from him again.

A/N: thanks for reading. Please help me. I have no idea where this fic is going. Please.


	4. Lucid Delirium

Chapter 4: Lucid Delirium

A/N: goddammit, help me, you guys, HELP. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING.

That night, Iceland ran a dangerously high fever. The hospital staffs were in a panic, dashing to and fro with the wheeling and clicking of expensive equipment, but his temperature stayed at a burning simmer.

Hong Kong paced up and down the length of his friend's hospital bed, occasionally kicking the floor. He flinched with every change of the heart monitor, the erratic beeping playing his nerves like a screeching violin. Iceland mumbled and twitched in his sleep, his breathing laborious and uneven. His wrists were secured to the bed railings with safety straps, which were put in place to stop the drips and equipment from falling out or being removed by him. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to move again, a sigh of something vague in Icelandic slipping out from his dry lips. He coughed suddenly, his organs feeling as if they'd been wrenched. Struggling awake, he coughed convulsively, startling Hong Kong, who rushed to help him sit up.

His head spun with painful nausea and he squeezed his eyes shut with a groan.

"Ice, what's going on? Are you okay?" Hong Kong grasped Iceland's shoulders, eyes flickering over his face. "Can you hear me? Ice!"

Iceland whispered softly through the ringing in his ears and the tightening in his throat. "Ta… t-take these… fucking things… off… my arms…"

Hong Kong immediately set to work, his fingers fumbling around the buckles as he tugged and pulled. As soon as he got them free, Iceland withdrew his arms, wrapping them around himself and hiding his face in his knees in a desperate defence curl.

"Ice…?" Hong Kong reached towards Iceland's shaking figure.

Ice flinched away with a cry, curling in on himself even more.

Hong Kong froze, his fingers seizing as if shocked by electricity. He was vastly unprepared for the aching hurt that shot through him at Iceland's rejection. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, his hand still motionless in the air.

The Nordic boy began keening miserably, sobbing out syllables of garbled Icelandic and English. He rocked back and forth on his haunches, his shoulders shaking from his tears.

Two doctors flew in through the door, pinning Iceland down and once again shoving Hong Kong aside.

Iceland screamed, really screamed, jerking and flailing blindly, his cheeks stained red with fever.

"Stop!" Hong Kong objected loudly. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He's delirious," one of the doctors replied. She struggled with Iceland, restraining him with the safety straps. "Did you remove these? Were you given permission to?"

"He asked me to," the Asian replied unsurely, eyes wide.

Iceland quieted down and went back to softly crying and muttering. "Sorry… thank you… ahh… no…"

"Should we sedate him?" the other doctor asked as his colleague shook her head in disapproval.

"It's not safe to mix the sedatives with the current fluids we're giving him," she replied. "We have him restrained, so let's just hope he'll behave himself." She turned to glare at Hong Kong. "You. He seems to listen to you the most, so talk to him and try to get him lucid. We'll come back soon with more ice packs and water."

The busy professionals swept out of the room again, leaving a dumbstruck Hong Kong with a crazed Iceland. The door slammed and the sound seemed to trigger Iceland into action again. He writhed violently, managing to pull one hand free and using it to remove the tubes attached to him.

Hong Kong ran over, stopping him. "Ice, stop! Stop it! Come back, Ice!"

Iceland shook his head from side to side with a feral growl, his platinum hair slick with sweat. He refused to look at Hong Kong, trying to kick the Asian nation away from him.

"DAMN IT, EMIL!" Hong Kong grabbed Iceland's face with both hands, forcing the feverish nation to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me!"

Iceland's eyelids drooped, and then fluttered open again, blinking rapidly in confusion. "Li…?"

"Stay with me, damn it," Hong Kong breathed in relief.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iceland's eyes widened innocently. "Why… why does everything hurt…?"

"You have a really bad fever right now," Hong Kong explained in a low tone. "I know it's all confusing, but I need you to concentrate and stay here, okay?"

Iceland's breathing became rapid and uneven. "I-I-I…"

"Ice," Hong Kong sighed. "Ice, please…"

"I'm not okay," Iceland whispered almost inaudibly. He clapped a hand over his mouth, jerking forward so that his forehead came to rest on Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Ice?! What-," Hong Kong was cut off by Iceland choking and convulsing, pulling away to cough.

Iceland's eyes were wild with panic as he saw the blood leaking out from between his fingers and splattered on the hospital sheets; a hideous, red contrast on top of pure white. He pulled his hand away and gasped, blood dripping from his chapped lips down to his chin. He began to hyperventilate at the sight of his crimson stained hand, staring at his trembling palm with shock and fear.

Hong Kong slammed a hand down on the emergency button before turning back to Ice, turning his friend's face away from his bloody hand to look back at him.

"Ice, breathe, okay? Breathe," he ordered gently, staring down into frightened violet eyes with his own steady, dark gaze.

Iceland stared back at him, desperately seeking a source of comfort. Out of desperation and delirium, or perhaps something else, pulled Hong Kong down towards him and pressed their lips together.

Hong Kong jerked in surprise but remained still. He was frozen in utter confusion; Iceland's fevered burning pressed against him, the taste of coppery blood with the slightest hint of liquorice and something else he couldn't quite place. Overwhelmed and completely out of his depth, he pulled away after a few seconds to stare at Iceland. "Ice… what…?"

Iceland's eyes flickered around wildly, going in and out of focus. "I don't… know… ahh… gods damn it, I feel… unstable…"

Staff flooded in again, a frantic organized pattern that Honk Kong was beginning to find familiar and daunting. Iceland put a hand against Hong Kong's face as people crowded around him.

"Don't let me go…" he whispered fearfully. His hand slipped as he was wheeled away, leaving his friend with nothing but an emotional hurricane and a smeared bloodstain on his right cheek.

-page break-

Hong Kong sat down on the cold floor, staring emptily out into space. He was usually organized and logical in his thinking, but now his thoughts refused to arrange themselves. They bounced around inside his head, creating echoes of confusion and frustration. He lost his grip on his calm demeanour and hung his head in a depressive daze. For the first time in literally ages, he felt like he needed help, like he couldn't do this on his own, like he was a child who needed a real adult to take care of things. Trying to get himself together, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, looking for someone to call. His eyes lingered over Iceland's number. He couldn't even comprehend the thought of never receiving another text or call from Iceland. The idea of losing his best friend was much too alien to him.

Where was Iceland's phone, though? He had borrowed Hong Kong's phone to call Greenland. Hong Kong wondered briefly, trying to remember the last time Ice had texted him. But… Norway?

Perhaps Norway could handle this situation better.

Hong Kong contemplated the idea unsurely. He didn't know Iceland's brother very well, but Norway seemed like a reliable guy, but it was hard to tell, since much like him, Norway was mostly stoic and impossible to read.

Feeling trapped and clueless, he crossed his fingers and dialled the number, hoping at least someone would pick up.

_Riiing… Riiing… Riiing… Riiing…_

"Hello?"

Hong Kong took a deep breath. "Norway? This is Hong Kong."

"Is Emil okay?" Norway asked evenly.

"I don't know," Hong Kong replied hesitantly.

"Tell me what's happening," Norway demanded with the slightest hint of aggression in his voice.

"The hospital staff took him away again," Hong Kong sighed. "He's running a delirious fever and just then he coughed up some blood…"

"Is he unconscious? What are they doing to him? Was it normal blood?"

"He's awake, but I don't know how lucid he is right now. I'm sure the doctors are doing their best; I don't have any medical knowledge, but his temperature doesn't seem to be dropping. The blood…" Hong Kong paused for a moment, frowning. "Now that you mention it, it was slightly darker than normal… and…" His tongue flicked across his lips.

"And…?" Norway urged.

"It tastes of sulphur," Hong Kong finished.

There was a very long pause.

"…How do you know that?" Norway questioned cautiously.

Hong Kong's eyes widened as he realized the slip he had made. His mouth opened and closed as he stuttered nervously. "Um-Uh… he… well, ah…"

"Well?"

"He… kind of… kissed me," Hong Kong muttered awkwardly. "He wasn't lucid, though."

Another long pause. Hong Kong fidgeted anxiously.

"I'm still busy today, but I will be there first thing tomorrow," Norway said in a steely voice. "You better take good care of him until then."

"I will, but the staff…" Hong Kong trailed off as Norway hung up on him with a click.

Hong Kong put his phone away, wondering if he'd done the right thing. He stood up and stumbled off to find a bathroom where he could wash off the blood. He felt the pressure of hunger on his stomach, but ignored it, focused on cleaning up and finding Iceland.

A/N: help me, I've never written a kiss scene before ever, and oh god I'm so awkward, help me. Seriously.


	5. Insomnia

Chapter 5: Insomnia

A/N: I can't do this. I'm ending it here. WARNING: blood and shitty writing.

Hong Kong sat in a chair beside Iceland's bed, holding his friend's hand and wearily leaning his head against the mattress. It was some time after midnight, he wasn't sure, there was no clock, but judging by the slant of moonlight through the window, it was very late. The Nordic nation wouldn't sleep, fidgeting and muttering fearfully in anxious paranoia.

"There's a monster around the corner," he'd murmur between quick breaths. "It has its gaze fixed on me, I can _feel _it…"

"Ice, please," Hong Kong begged for what felt like the thousandth time. "Please get some rest. It's not real, okay, and I'm right here, you need to sleep…"

Iceland shook his head stubbornly, the delirium still gripping him. "Every time my eyes start to close, I can _see_ him… make it stop…"

"What can you see?" Hong Kong sighed, looking around with half-lidded eyes. "I can't see anything."

"Because he's not here for you," Iceland breathed out shakily, his eyes filling with tears.

"Ice, you're safe, I'm right here. Your brother will be here in the morning, so please, please get some sleep, okay?"

Iceland said nothing, but kept his eyes wide open and his hand clenched tightly around his friend's.

Hong Kong closed his eyes in defeat and exhaustion, allowing himself to drift off. He felt a weary cold settle down on him, like a steady snowfall kissing his skin. The deeper he let himself fall into sleep, the colder it became, until the only warmth he felt was Iceland's hand still holding onto his.

But eventually even that faded too.

Hong Kong drifted in his freezing dreamscape, his feather-light footsteps echoing with the rippling pulse of a steady beat. The beat grew quicker and he frowned in his sleep, stumbling to catch up with the changing tempo. His feet tripped and slid over invisible objects, and he accidentally kicked a chair leg, waking himself into a half-awake daze. Through his bleary, half-closed eyes, he saw something dark hovering beside him, next to Iceland's bed. He noticed the heart monitor going crazy and he blinked awake immediately, and the figure disappeared.

Hong Kong looked over at Iceland, who sat upright in his bed with a thousand mile gaze. Although the Nordic nation was perfectly still, his heartbeats ran in a frenzied, unsteady pattern. His face was bone white and had a haunted look.

"Ice?" Hong Kong murmured worriedly, waving a hand in front of Iceland's face. 'Ice, are you there?'

"_He's standing right there_," Iceland breathed. The monitor squealed and groaned, malfunctioning.

"What?" Hong Kong asked, glancing at the machine in panic. "Ice, I can't hear you over the monitor!"

The machine screeched and popped, as if tormented, before suddenly cutting to a continuous, monotone beep. A flatline. For two seconds, it was the only sound in the frozen room.

Then Iceland parted his lips and made a tiny 'Oh' sound.

Hong Kong was not prepared for what happened next, and he would never forget it.

With a deafening crackling, like distantly exploding fireworks, every bone inside Iceland's body snapped simultaneously. They burst through his skin, slashing through it and distorting his frame like a crumpled ragdoll. The crimson stained fragments then flew out in every direction, tearing his body apart with a loud RIIIIP and litres of blood, broken bones, torn muscles, and internal organs sprayed out in every direction like a burst water balloon.

Hong Kong was utterly frozen. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't hear through the loud ringing in his ears. His vision blinked in and out of focus, his eyelids refusing to close. He couldn't feel anything as he toppled onto the floor in shock. He lay there, half soaked in blood, as the searing bright hospital lights flared on, illuminating the sickening carnage around him.

He heard footsteps and voices, but he wasn't listening. He noticed someone touch him, but he didn't feel it. Someone held him upright, and he began to shake violently.

"…lo…. Ell… Hello? Hong Kong?"

His eyes slowly focused on the man peering gravely at his face.

"Where's Iceland?" he asked in a trembling, childish voice.

"Tell me what happened," the doctor demanded.

"Where's Iceland?" Hong Kong repeated.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Where's Iceland?" Hong Kong asked yet again, his eyes becoming teary.

"…He's all around you," the doctor replied quietly.

Hong Kong's eyes wandered silently over the tainted walls and ceiling, taking in the bloody bits and pieces that clung to the surfaces. "…Oh."

The remains of his best friend began to slide and distort, dripping down and moving together.

Hong Kong fainted.

-page break-

"I-I'm sorry, I can't tell you where Iceland is, I'm not authorized to…"

"I want to speak to Hong Kong!" Norway roared at the frightened nurse. "Tell me where he is!"

"He's under treatment for intense trauma," the nurse whimpered back. "He's not sleeping or eating, let alone speaking, so I don't think you should be g-"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Norway slammed his hand on the wall beside her head, the force of his magic cracking it open wide.

"H-He's in ward 37, on the second floor," the nurse stuttered, on the verge of tears.

Norway ran off, ignoring the elevator and flying up the stairs to Hong Kong's location. He burst through the door, slamming it on the wall as he marched over to Hong Kong.

The Asian nation didn't as much as flinch as Norway grabbed his collar and shook him violently, glaring into his distant eyes.

"WHERE'S EMIL!?" Norway yelled viciously.

"…Where's Iceland?" Hong Kong murmured in confusion.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Norway demanded in frustration. 'TELL ME!'

"Where's Iceland?" Hong Kong echoed again, like a lost child.

"TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS, YOU BASTARD!"

"…Where's Iceland?"

Norway growled, moving to hit Hong Kong.

"He's down the corridor!" A doctor intervened, stepping into the room. "Please stop this!"

Norway immediately let go of the Asian and left the room.

"Where's Iceland?" Hong Kong whispered again, beginning to follow Norway.

"I'm sorry, please stay in your room and-" the doctor groaned as Hong Kong kicked him aside, running after Norway.

The two frenzied nations reached the end of the corridor at the same time, shoving open the door to a sunlight filled room. Iceland sat on top of the glowing white hospital bed, holding a small, platinum-haired boy in his arms. He looked up with a dazzling smile. "Norway, you're here! And Hong Kong, where have you been?"

Hong Kong stared mutely as Norway worried over Iceland. "…Ice…?"

The tiny child turned in Iceland's lap, looking up at Hong Kong with violet eyes. "Yes?"

"He looks just like you did when you were young…" Norway marvelled at the boy. "How did… How did this happen?"

"I don't really remember," Iceland replied with a soft smile. "I woke up, and he was just… here."

Norway smiled, looking relieved. "Your landmass has split into two islands, so I guess he's your Eastern half, since that's the smaller one."

"So we're like the Italy brothers now?" Iceland questioned. The little boy in his lap listened intently.

"I suppose so," Norway answered.

Hong Kong, who had been silent through all this, sunk to the floor. He could suddenly feel again, and his body was overwhelmed by the hunger, the exhaustion, the pain and the god awful emotions.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland wondered clueless. "Are you okay?"

Hong Kong began to cry uncontrollably, all the while smiling through his waterfall of tears. "I'm fine. I'm better than okay. I'm so happy to have you back."

"Li?" Iceland asked with concern. "What are you talking about?"

Hong Kong shook his head, unable to stop the stream of tears dripping down his face. "Forget it."

Iceland tilted his head in confusion, but didn't ask.

"I suppose you're my little brother too," Norway addressed the child. "What's your name? You can call me big brother."

"My name is Erik Steillson, and I am Eyjan."

"Norway!" Iceland objected. "He's my little brother! Neither of us is calling you big brother!"

The tiny Icelandic nation bore a look of cynical disapproval as the older Nordics bickered. Without a word, he hopped down from Iceland's lap, his little white nightgown trailing across the floor as he walked over to Hong Kong.

Hong Kong stared in wonder as Eyjan sat down in his lap and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. The Asian nation brushed aside his tears and smiled nervously down at Eyjan.

"Hello, big brother," Eyjan says stoically, causing both Iceland and Norway to drop their jaws in surprise.

"God damn it," Norway sighed in defeat. "I'm getting coffee. Be right back."

He walked off and Hong Kong stood up, weakly carrying Eyjan over to Iceland.

"You look terrible," Iceland murmured, taking Eyjan back. "Seriously, what happened? What aren't you telling me?"

Hong Kong leaned against his best friend, basking in the comfort of Iceland's healthy warmth. "You don't need to remember. Just don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Iceland nodded with determination and so did Eyjan.

"Naptime?" Eyjan asked, noticing Hong Kong's eyes drifting shut.

"Sure," Iceland replied.

They all lie down on the hospital bed and fell asleep in that warm, sunshine filled room.

Norway returns with his coffee, silently sliding the door open to see the three nations curled up on the bed, fast asleep. His left eye twitched.

"Hong Kong, you bastard," he muttered. "You better raise that kid well."

Then he turned and left them in peace.

A/N: HAH. SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS, HE'S NOT DEAD. Eyjan is Icelandic for 'island.' I needed the happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings, which makes me unsuitable for angst, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed my crappy story. Review maybe? Bye.


End file.
